FableTwister
FableTwister is an Undertale AU where everyone, like Storyshift, changed their places role-wise with others. About the AU FableTwister is set to be like Storyshift, but unlike Storyshift, every character has twisted their roles, as the original concept was that an artist named Riolu told Toby why he was in this world, just like what Samael did. A few moments later, Riolu asks Toby to twist a timeline to change the roles of every character (including Riolu and Toby Fox), and his wish is granted. A twist will show the Neutral, Pacifist and Genocide routes before proceeding to the next twist. Every character, excluding Frisk, has their entire role twisted. Twist One's swaps are as follows: Glyde serves as the main antagonist for the majority of FableTwister, specifically the Neutral and True Pacifist routes. Red is captain of the royal guard, Riolu greets Frisk once they leave the Ruins and gets them to play with his buddy, Samael, and Archo is a nerd. Toby is the king, and Temmie helps Frisk through the ruins. All the other characters have twisted as well. Changes * Glyde takes Flowey's role as an introduction to the mechanics of encounters by sharing "friendliness stars," which are actually harmful bullets. * Temmie is caretaker of the RUINS and is also a thicc stripper. * Papyrus hangs out in the RUINS at times. It's currently unknown if Temmie even notices him, but if she did, she would have thought Papyrus is just a regular dead skeleton. * Papyrus wears a sheet on him. * Riolu is the laid back friend of So Sorry/Samael. * Samael just wants to capture a human so he can join the Royal Guard. * All Canine Unit are now "the Dreemurr Unit." ** Chara is blind like Doggo. They seem to be "smoking" chocolate. ** Monster Kid takes role of Lesser Dog, now referred as "Lesser Kid." Pet them till their neck becomes long. ** Asgore and Toriel take roles of Dogamy and Dogaressa. They thought that Frisk was a lost goat child. ** Asriel takes role of Greater Dog, now wearing Temmie Armor. * Flowey is now the "Annoying Flower." * Bratty is an owner and proprietor of Bratty's. She also appeared as a bonus boss, after you killed Riolu. And when she's not happy, she'll serve you to death. * Grillby is now a "Fire Kid." * Red is head of the Royal Guard, and love interest of Archo possibly thiccer than timmie. * Undyne is now at Riolu's role. * The Voodoo Gaster lived in the garbage dump. He was angry for what the protagonist's action did to the River Mannequin. * Napstablook takes role of the River Person. * All Temmies are replaced with Spiders, save for the one Temmie being Toriel. They live in the Spider Village. ** Muffet is now a vendor of Spider Shop. She will go to college after Frisk pays her 9999G. * Archo is the Royal Scientist, creator of Sans. He has a crush on Red. * Sans is the star of the Underground, and the brother of Papyrus. * Catty runs a Junk Food sale, being very angry at passers who do not purchase anything from it, even though buying something costs 9999 gold. ** All spiders are replaced with cats since every spider replaces a Temmie. * Alphys is now a science/anime artist. * Toby Fox is king of the Underground. * Nice Cream Guy was a good friend of Burgerpants before he died. Archo was able to bring Nice Cream Guy back as the Mortasheen monster, Twileye. * Burgerpants hates humanity and monsterkind, and possesses you at the end of a Genocide Route. He killed everyone with his Real Spatula. * Mettaton was the Royal Scientist before Archo, responsible for creating the CORE. His experiments went wrong, then he fell into his creation and shattered across space and time. Gallery Frisk.png|Frisk Glyde.png|Glyde ???.png|Temmie FableTwister Papyrus.png|Papyrus FableTwister Riolu.png|Riolu ???.png|Samael ???.png|Fire Kid ???.png|Red ???.png|Spiders ???.png|Muffet ???.png|Dr. Archo FableTwister Sans.gif|Sans ???.png|Catty FableTwister Sans EX.png|Sans EX ???.png|Toby Fox ???.png|Nice Cream Guy ???.png|Red the Revolution FableTwister Sans MEGA.png|Sans MEGA FableTwister Burgerpants.png|Burgerpants FableTwister Mettaton.png|H. B. Mettaton Trivia Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:THE TRUTH